Escape
by Sylar Tanka
Summary: John and Dave run away for a little while.


John was hanging his head off the couch as he attempted to play his game upside down. He'd beaten the game three times over now, but he had nothing better to do. Dave had left him alone nearly two hours ago with nothing but the Wii and Super Bit Trip Runner.

"Up, up, down, slide, slide, slide, jump, and double jump," he said. John hummed along with the music and bobbed his foot which was hanging off the back of the couch. He wondered what was taking Dave so long. Actually, he wasn't even sure where Dave had gone.

This was one of those rare days when basically no one was in any of the apartments. Rose and a large number of the trolls had run off somewhere along with Roxy and Jane. Everyone in the Strider family was on some sort of date except for Dave, because John was sitting on the couch still meaning Dave probably wasn't doing anything of the sort. And the Egberts were dispersed amongst several activities most of which involved being caught up with a Strider, Lalonde, and on occasion a Harley, but since Jade decided to move out with Aradia the Harleys all seemed to fade in with the Egberts. Though, they all still saw each other often.

Recently it seemed like everything was working out for everyone. Even the people who left a bad taste in John's mouth seemed happy, but John let it be because he didn't want to disturb order. After Karkat and Sollux had gotten together everything just clicked into place and they all reaped the benefits. John had finally gotten the gall to tell Dave just how he felt, Aradia asked Jade out, Jake and Dirk got back together, and even Gamzee and Tavros had come to terms on some kind of relationship. It was nice to see everyone so happy after the SBURB session had ended in such an emotionally devastating confusion.

"Are you seriously still playing that game?" Bro Dave asked. John hadn't realized he was still around. Bro Dave was Dirk's Bro the same way Dave's Bro is Bro Dirk. Wait… did that make sense? Well either way, John called him Bro Dave to separate him from his own Dave, because it'd be really strange to mix the two up since he was dating his Dave. But they were kind of the same person. Shucks this is confusing.

"Yeah," John said. A warm smile spread across his face, both Daves had a soft spot for John or his older counterpart who Jane knew as her grandfather.

"I'll find out where the younger me is. See if I can't wrangle him and get him over here for you," he said. He had the same southern drawl as John's Dave and the same sweet face and blonde hair. It threw John off sometimes, but then again he'd seen Dave flirting with Jane's grandfather a few times on accident and it seemed to bleed through on all fronts as John would sometimes catch himself being a little too flirty with Bro Dave.

There were some differences between them. Bro Dave embraced the southern drawl that John's Dave tried so hard to hide, which was sad for John because he sincerely enjoyed when Dave talked in that accent. His Dave also looked significantly younger than Bro Dave who had a goatee and thicker sideburns. Bro Dave's sword skills were slightly better than Dave's too, but John was sure it was only because Bro Dave was older.

"Come on man you sent my older self after me not cool," Dave said. He ran his finger along John's foot causing a spasm to tare through his body. He flailed until he hit the floor head first, "seriously I'm gonna start telling Grandpa John on you."

"I didn't tell him to, he just offered." John said righting himself so he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on let's go out," Dave said. He offered John his hand and pulled him over the back of the couch.

"Where are we going?" John asked. Dave flashed a smile at him and held up his brother's keys.

"I've got Bro's car. Let's go somewhere awesome," Dave said.

They were in Bro Dirk's car in a very short amount of time. John got the feeling Dave was rushing so that Bro wouldn't know where they were. John didn't doubt that there might be a GPS thingy on the car though. Dave seemed prepared for any back lash though.

"So where are we going?" John asked. Dave liked to do things like this on summer break just whisk John away somewhere. He knew now that it was Dave's way of dropping hints about how much he really cared.

"It's a secret," Dave said. He kept his eyes on the road, but his shades didn't hide the quick sideways glance that made John shudder. Dave made his body crazy which was something that he decided was never going to change. He thought he'd get more comfortable after they'd stared dating, but it really wasn't better. John was going to remain the awkward dork for a long while at the least.

They weren't on the road for more than an hour, but they had crossed a state line. Nearing the lake, they sang along to terrible pop music and John babbled about the most recent awful movies he'd been watching. He'd gotten into old ghost films in the past month. They were a combination of both the worst and best thing at the same time. Dave listened quietly smiling as he drove.

Dave stopped at a little gas station in a tiny town not far from the lake shore. A nuclear silo rose in the background of the sleepy town whose residents seemed to be avoiding the heat by staying inside. When they'd left early that morning, John hadn't noticed the blistering sun beating down on their heads, but now being in this quiet lakeshore town it was more evident than ever before. Dave brought a cooler out from the trunk and closed it quickly telling John he wasn't allowed to see what was inside.

Inside the gas station they bought a boat load of snacks. John insisted on purchasing as much popcorn as physically possible while Dave insisted they get coke. Neither really cared as they seemed to be getting one of everything in the store anyway. They paid the cashier for the easily over ninety dollars worth of food—Dave had paid when John wasn't looking so he wasn't quite sure about the price—with the flash of Dave's platinum card. John always forgets how much money the Striders have collectively.

Once back in the car, Dave filled up and they were back on the road nearing the nuclear silo. They drove up against it. The nearest road was about a football field's length away from the big cement structure. It rose from the ground in swooping walls surrounded by cooling horizontal rivers. Jade would have loved this. She loved science so much and this would have tipped her interest.

"Are you thinking about Jade?" Dave asked.

"How'd you know?" John looked back at Dave's shades as he continued down the narrow road into a woodsy area. They couldn't see the silo anymore, just the billowing cloud of steam that rose above the trees.

"You always have the same look on your face when you think about your sister," Dave said. He chuckled and turned down a sandy road surrounded by vegetation.

John thought about retorting, but let it go. Rose and Dave had the same close special bond that John and Jade had so he really couldn't make fun of them.

Now they were at a little house where Dave ran inside and told John to wait in the car. He returned not long after with a key and started back down the little sandy road this time turning off into the woods. They climbed up the hilly road until they reached the top and then descended down the road which was now surrounded by sand. The dunes surrounded them as they crept down to a little house.

The house wasn't huge, but it looked like a quiet little sea shanty which made John smile. It was surrounded by tall walls of sand on most sides and the road ended about fifty feet from where the house actually sat. Just beyond the house there was a private beach blocked in by the tall dunes that rounded it. There was a dock that reached out into the water that was elevated above the sand and led all the way to the back porch of the house. It was a little slice of paradise on the lake front.

"Damn," John said. He was helping Dave haul the cooler out of the trunk. _How long was Dave planning on staying here?_ John thought to himself. It was July so they didn't have to worry about school getting in the way, but still.

"I know." Dave said. He smiled and smacked John on the back. "Also I there's a jet ski. Let's get in the water."

"Okay," John said. Dave yanked a suit case out of the trunk and they hauled their things to the house dropping it all in the kitchen. They both stripped and Dave threw swim trunks at John's head. The suit case had both of their clothes in it. John smiled at the thought of how much Dave had actually planned for this.

They were in the water soon after. Dave had gotten the Jet Ski started with little trouble and after shoving John off the dock and into the water, hopped on and pulled away from the dock.

"David, I don't think you want to turn this into a prank war," John said. He swam towards Dave who was floating his way away from the dock on the Jet Ski.

"It's easier for you to get on from the back anyway," Dave said. He gave John a crooked smile, which made John shut up, but he wasn't about to let Dave stay dry.

"Can I drive?" John asked. They were just finishing edging out of the no wake zone. There wasn't anyone else around really, the water was clear for miles in either direction. The waves were soft in the breeze, but the sun was blaring on their backs.

"Yeah sure," Dave said, "just don't hit anything."

They rather precariously switched spots without falling into the water. John didn't know he could fit underneath Dave's legs so well. As soon as Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist he took off doing doughnuts with Dave's candid encouragement in his ear. Dave managed to pull a camera out of nowhere and snap a few good pictures.

John still wasn't satisfied with how dry Dave was. He snickered to himself and then took a sharp turn as Dave was trying to take a picture of the beach flicking him off the back of the Jet Ski. He was laughing real hard until Dave surfaced minus one pair of ironic shades and a camera in hand. Oops, John hadn't thought of that.

"Damn Egbert what the hell was that for?" Dave asked. He was sputtering water, but otherwise fine as he swam over to John.

"I'm sorry about your camera I wasn't thinking it was just a prank I'll replace it," John said. He was flailing his arms at Dave who was pulling his way up the back of the jet ski.

"Huh? Oh the camera's waterproof calm down." Dave said. He squinted in the sun and lowered his head to try and avoid it.

"I'm so sorry were those the shades I got you before SBURB?" John asked. He was still flailing at Dave who had given up and closed his eyes.

"No, I switched them out before we left just in case." Dave said. He was covering his eyes with his hand.

"Then why do you look like you're going to cry?" John asked.

"The sun is giving me a headache." Dave said. Shit duh. John turned to the Jet Ski around softly and let Dave latch onto him before heading back towards the dock. Dave pressed his face into John's shoulder in an attempt to block the light better. It didn't take long for them to be at the dock, but Dave couldn't really see, so John wound up carrying him back into the house.

"Sorry about that," John said. Dave was laying on the couch face down.

"No problem," he said. His voice was muffled in the cushions. John went around the house closing windows to darken the area.

"Does your head still hurt?" John asked. He kneeled by the couch petting Dave's soft blonde hair. Wriggling slightly, Dave turned to face him and smile.

"Just a little, it'll fade. Give me a kiss though." John beamed a little leaning towards Dave, but before their lips met he whipped out a tiny water gun spraying John in the face with a little burst of water.

John let out a very disapproving noise as Dave Jumped up on the couch. Tossing a second gun into John's lap, he then hopped the back of the couch and scurried into the kitchen. Taking up the gun, John sprinted after Dave only to find him missing from the kitchen.

"Behind you," Dave said. He shot John in the back of the head as he flailed in a vague attempt to turn around. He managed to get Dave in the stomach regardless of the uncoordinated flop to the floor that happened shortly after the turn. "Oh shit, are you okay?"

John shot Dave in the face as he knelt down beside him. Sticking his tongue out at Dave with a pleased grin, John took a second shot in the wake of Dave's confusion. Dave grimaced grabbing John and flipping him onto his back so he could straddle him while pinning down his arms.

Holding the gun to John's face, he started to play up the dramatics as he writher under Dave in a joking attempt to escape. Dave smiled, "got a problem Egbert?"

John flashed a grin at him, but closed his eyes and pretended to beg for mercy. Laughing, Dave leaned down to kiss him. John popped up pushing Dave off him after a moment and ran off without his gun.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked. He followed John into the main bedroom, but John had locked himself in the bathroom, "John?"

"Hey look what I found in the suitcase," John said. Dave had been lying on the bed waiting for John to respond. Sitting up, Dave coughed at the sight in front of him. Shit, he didn't remember packing that. John chuckled at Dave's gawking, "got a problem Strider?"

The Police uniform as skin tight and had shorts instead of pants, but John couldn't resist when he'd seen it earlier. He knew Dirk or Bro had thrown it in the suit case as a joke. That didn't mean it wouldn't get a rise out of Dave. Also, John had kind of had this fantasy in his head for a while.

"John where'd that," Dave said. John pressed the plastic baton to his lips as he carefully pushed him back on the bed. He grabbed one of Dave's wrists and cuffed it with the fuzzy cuffs that came with the costume. Dave let himself be pulled so John could wrap the cuffs around the head board before he locked the other one around Dave's free wrist.

Straddling Dave, John carefully removed his shades and tossed them to a safe landing on the plush carpet. Dave was speechless as John leaned in to bite his neck nibbling softly at his jaw line. He shuddered making John's hair stand on end as he moved his way down Dave's body.

John's hands fidgeted lightly on Dave's chest before he pressed his nails lightly into the soft skin. A sultry moan slipped from Dave as John bit his hip bone sucking and running his tongue over the wound to leave a mark. John pulled Dave's swimming trunks off with ease grabbing his legs so he could throw them over his shoulders.

"J-john," Dave said. John sunk his mouth down over his shaft. Sucking in his cheeks and wriggling his tongue, John began to work Dave's dick into the back of his throat humming as he did so. Dave's voice turned into a deep groan when John popped his head back up and then quickly down. Establishing a rough rhythm, John could feel Dave's body start to thrash lightly.

Humming a little louder, John slid the little bottle of lube out of his pocket and into his hands. Dave whined about something jumbled again as John lubed his fingers. He'd wanted to top Dave since they started dating; he just hadn't really gotten the chance. So he was taking this one and running with it. Dave turned bright red when John slipped a finger inside him, but he didn't say anything.

Biting his lip, Dave whimpered against his arm. He tried not to make noises as much as he could, but John caught one quickly. Pulling his head up for only a second, "prisoners aren't allowed to stay quiet," and brushed Dave's prostate lightly.

A loud groan crawled from Dave's throat, "John I," he said. He couldn't seem to find the words as John glanced at him over his glasses. Their eyes met long enough for John to see the lusty look in Dave's eyes. One that John certainly hadn't seen before. Dave was starting to let his usual attitude slide the more John pushed him. The soft moans and groans escaping from his lips were an unusual sound for John. John was usually the loud one, not Dave.

Dave's voice grew louder when John slipped his second finger inside. Now he could understand all of the moaning that mostly amounted to, "shit John, please don't stop."

John carefully worked Dave until he was taking three fingers with no trouble. He knew Dave had been really careful with him their first time. He released Dave's dick, which was slick with John's saliva, and quickly shucked off the shorts that were now far too tight. Dave whined lightly as John wrapped his arms around him and lined up his dick with Dave's ass.

"Holy shit," John said. He pressed all the way into the tightness with ease as Dave moaned lightly. John nuzzled his head into Dave's neck as he sat still waiting for Dave to let him know it was okay to move.

"Hey unlock me," Dave said. His breathing was heavy as John looked up at him and pulled a small key from the pocket on his shirt. Leaning forward pushed him deeper into Dave who groaned from the back of his throat as John quickly released both of his hands.

Dave wrapped his arms around John's neck, "go ahead," he said. John quickly pulled almost all the way out before plunging back into Dave. Dave's voice went up a few octaves as John began to pound him as fast as he could.

"You're really warm," John said. Dave was rambling again about how good it felt, but John was quickly losing himself to the haze of Dave's body. John bit at Dave's neck as he pressed harder into him.

"John come inside me," Dave said. He whispered against John's ear and pulled at his hair. John sputtered for a second in surprise at the feeling of Dave's hand at the back of his neck. He was distracted just enough for Dave to roll them over so he could be on top. Sitting up on John, Dave began to sway his hips grinding John deep into him.

"Oh shit Dave." John groaned and threw his head back into the pillows. Dave chuckled and began to ride John as hard as he could, making him buck his hips up against Dave. John didn't like that Dave had managed to get control again, but this all felt too good. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to hold it longer.

"J-john." Dave was pounding down on John in a steady rhythm now. His breath hitching as he leaned on John's chest. John's hands had moved to his ass, the groping was making Dave's head get lost in a fog. When John saw the opportunity, he quickly moved his hand from Dave's ass to his rock hard erection. Grabbing the shaft and stroking a few times got Dave to stop in surprise.

John flipped them again, but held firm on Dave's erection as he rearranged them so he could lay next to Dave as he pounded into him. The noises Dave made were sweet as John used his leg to push Dave's into the air. He began to slam into Dave from behind holding tightly onto his dick and stroking him whenever he felt like giving him a little emphasis.

Dave had lost his ability to think as John started to stroke him more consistently. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore, only the pleasure emanating from John being inside him. He was dazed as John wrapped and arm around him to pull him closer.

"Does it feel good?" John teased. Dave shot him a wonderfully lusty look that he felt like may have been a glare if Dave wasn't so red. John chuckled, content with himself for finding what may have been one of Dave elusive kinks.

Rolling them once more, John pressed Dave into the bed and pulled up his hips lightly so his ass was up. Dave gasped as John started to stroke him and press his head into the bed.

"Fuck John," Dave whined. John lost himself in the sounds of the loud muffled groans tearing from Dave's throat. Dave pressed back against him as John ran his fingers into Dave's hair. Slamming himself into Dave, John was starting to reach his climax. He tightened his grip on Dave and began to stroke quickly.

It didn't take much of that to get Dave yelling John's name in a high pitched voice, "shit John. I'm coming."

John could feel the sticky mess on his hand just as Dave clenched down on him, "oh fuck," John said. He hadn't expected Dave to get quite so tight when he came. It took only a few more thrusts before John came inside Dave with a loud moan.

They were both breathing heavily as John pulled out. Dave flopped onto the clean half of the bed while John quickly got rid of the sullied comforter. It was too hot for that anyway. He lay down next to Dave wrapping his arms around him. Dave quickly hid his face in the nape of John's neck. John laughed lightly and pulled him back enough to kiss him.

"Don't ever tell anyone about this," Dave said. He had already snapped back against John's shoulder in a flustered panic. John giggled.

"Hell no," John rolled Dave on top of him so he'd have to look at him, "I like that I'm the only person who knows how much you like being submissive."

"S-shut up Egderp," Dave said. He laid flat onto John so he couldn't see his face again.

"Come on, let me look at you Dave."

"Hell no."

"Oh come on, please," John whimpered like a puppy, "oh wait you're the one who's supposed to make that noise."

"Shut up! Let me go!" John laughed as Dave tried to wriggle away from him. John moved him so he could kiss him again.

"I love you," John said. Dave stopped trying to escape and gazed at John's eyes.

"I love you to."


End file.
